


confusion (levi x reader)

by sneighl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneighl/pseuds/sneighl
Summary: an unexpected encounter results in surprises, a reunion between friends and introductions to the newest generation of small angry men.warning: just a little swearing.female reader, she/her
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	confusion (levi x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> this ones been in my twitter drafts for a while now, i figured it was time to finish it and post it. i remember seeing this reddit (i think, might have been on here) post where a waitress was speaking to ‘twins’ until a third came out from under the table and thought that was so funny, it gave me the inspiration for this. it seemed to work out ok, i hope you like it if you see this.

~  
it was a normal day, the squad were on cleaning duty and the headquarters was well on its way to cleanliness, just as the captain liked it. eren, being the current best cleaner in the squad (although levi would never tell him that) was on window duty. this job used to be exclusively given to a h/c haired woman named y/n, also known as humanity’s fastest, and a friend to everyone. she was older than the rest of the squad, and got along well with the superiors as well as the new members. her speed made her an incredibly valuable asset to the survey corps, and never failed to impress everyone, even the feared captain levi would take a noticeable interest in her. she had however not been seen for four years, leaving initially for ‘medical reasons’, promising to come back as soon as she could. it was weird without her around, but life had to go on. eren often found his mind wandering to her while completing her tasks, wondering if she would keep her promise and return to them.

he polished the panes as he had become used to doing, before long he felt a pair of eyes burning into his back. this was common, the captain often liked to inspect their work to make sure it was up to standard, so eren calmly placed down the cloth and turned to face his superior, raising his hands to form a salute as he began to speak. 

“captain, how can i be of assist-” he was cut off by a sight that he wasn’t quite sure how to process. levi was short, but not this short. the boy blinked at the small child unnervingly staring up at him. he couldn’t be more than three, but by the walls, this was levi. his black hair was cut in the same way, his features all too familiar and his infamous scowl was down to a t. however, his eyes were a shade of e/c that the teen also recognized, but couldn’t remember where from. the child continued to stare, glancing between the taller boy and the window he was in the process of cleaning, before nodding and turning to leave. eren gazed star-struck as the boy walked out of the doorway he was previously learnt against, before snapping out of his daze and moving to follow the boy. ‘he might be lost, this isn’t a place for a child’ eren thought. 

reaching the hallway, he just caught sight of the young boy as he walked through the door to the mess hall, not in the way a lost child would. he walked with authority and confidence beyond his years, only solidifying in eren’s mind that this was his captain, maybe his changes in appearance were the result of one of hange's experiments gone wrong. it was unlikely, but never impossible.

entering the hall, his eyes raced over the room in search of the boy, finally meeting with an equally confused looking armin from across the room. the friends exchanged glances and armin slowly asked 

"did you see something… weird just then? or am i going insane…“ 

"a child?" 

"the…captain?" earning a nod from his brunet friend. they began to look across the room together, before a high pitched scream and a quieter "what… the fuck…” could be heard from a distant room, the two boys rushing off into the direction the noises came from. 

arriving at an open door they see sasha backed up into a corner, clutching her broom close to her as if it were keeping her alive, mikasa stood by her side, in a slightly, only very slightly, more relaxed position. they both held a look of slight fear on their faces as they stared at the small levi. 

“tch”, the noise emitted from the small beings mouth would have been amusing at any other time, as both girls and the newly arrived boys stared at the child, who stood crossed armed between the two pairs of soldiers. armin was the first to speak up, rationalizing that no matter how strong the resemblance was, this child was not their captain. ‘maybe he’s.. a brother? no, his mum died when he was young, a nephew? no, he’s never mentioned a sibling, well he wouldn’t really tell us, but it seems unlikely, maybe a son? no, surely not’ he thought as he looked at the boy in complete confusion.

“excuse me, hi, i’m armin arlert of the survey corps, that’s where you are right now, in our headquarters. could you tell me your name?” he said gently, slowly squatting down to the child’s level. the boy slowly turned his head, then his body around to the other boy, looking him up and down before deciding to answer.

"…liam" 

“hi liam, could you tell us how you got here? maybe we could help you get home?” a soft smile was not returned by the toddler. his piercing glare remained, until his eyes slightly shifted to the side, looking behind the crouched teenager. suddenly, a small hand was placed momentarily on armin’s knee, pushing lightly but enough to disturb his balance, causing him to wobble as he leant to the side, and another, identical toddler pushed his was past the two boys and stood next to liam, assuming the same arms crossed position. everyone’s eyes widened at the newest addition to the conversation, who too eyes up the now balanced teen, before, introducing himself slightly louder than liam did.

"harry.“ 

"oh, um, hello. you two are twins, right?" 

"not quite” came a third voice, as yet another toddler walked between eren’s legs to join the other two. he, however, held a cloth in his hand, it was slightly dirtied. 

“whoever cleaned the halls needs to do it again” he said with a click of his tongue, a sound reciprocated by the other two as they caught sight of the dusty rag. 

“charlie. is this eyebrowzez office?” he questioned, looking around with the other two. 

his small voice and accent was adorable, they all had to admit, as they realized he was asking for erwin. the confusion only grew, before liam interjected, interrupting their thoughts

"mummy told us to go to eyebrowz if aunty hanshe was being too loud" his adorable pronunciation made the still tense sasha relax slightly, the shock was wearing off and their cuteness was taking over. as if on queue, a bespectacled woman came rushing through the corridor, skidding and grabbing onto the door frame as her momentum threatened to carry her further, her eyes widening in surprise and then softening in relief behind her thick lenses as she saw the boys, who let out synchronized groans at her arrival. 

“BOYS, OH THANK GOD! YOU CAN’T JUST WONDER OFF LIKE THAT! THE FIRST TIME I’M ALLOWED TO MEET YOU AND I NEARLY LOOSE YOU! YOUR FATHER WOULD KILL ME IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU, THEN HE WOULD-” she exclaimed, before cutting herself off, seemingly remembering the age of the boys she was about to vividly describe dissection to. 

"WELL, that’s not important, COME ON, WE HAVE LOTS TO TALK ABOUT STILL! “ she said with a bright smile, rushing into the room and fully knocking down armin this time, who landed with an audible thud. 

"NO, run!” harry shouted, and the three boys scattered, one running to the left of her, one to the right, and one through her legs, almost pushing her over as they escaped through the doorway. 

"OH NO, NOT AGAIN, EVERYONE, HELP! CATCH THEM QUICK DONT LOOSE THEM!“ hange commanded whilst chasing after them and the young scouts immediately followed her. you’d think chasing after toddlers would be easy for five highly trained soldiers, however their speed was almost inhumane, surprising everyone as they gave chase through the corridors. the doors to the mess hall swing open as the boys rush through, closely followed by hange, then mikasa, then eren, then armin and sasha. 

"these kids are fast - by the wal-walls” armin exclaimed between shallow breaths, the lack of warm up was not helping. other scouts look up from their cleaning duties at the commotion, staring in shock as the three levis are rapidly loosing their comrades. to say they were confused would be an understatement. before they reach the door leading out to the training grounds, it opens, revealing the captain himself, who quickly squatted down, stretching out his arms, leaving the boys no time to react. they ran into his grasp and he locked around them tightly, before swiftly side stepping and letting those chasing them attempt to grind to a sudden halt, eventually ending up in a pile on the floor just outside. the three boys chuckled slightly as levi smirked, hearing “OW THAT WAS MY EYE” and “MOVE YOUR FOOT, OH GOD WHERE ARE- AH, WATCH IT BASTARD” as the pile separated. a h/c woman appeared behind levi and took one of the boys, holding his hand tightly yet gently as levi held the others, one in each hand, watching as the scouts saluted, then relaxed as he dismissed them with a nod. 

noticing the woman stood beside their captain while holding one of the levis, they couldn’t tell which, their faces lit up. her e/c eyes matched those of the boys exactly, and their speed now made perfect sense. everyone else gathered around and the large group of friends reunited in a very loud way, mostly because of hange. 

when the boys turned five and began school, y/n would be re-joining the scouts, much to the excitement of her friends. then the teasing began.

“i KNEW you two would get together, didn’t i, oh i’m SO excited”

“ ‘medical issues’, huh?”

earned eyerolls and sighs from the parents as their sons ran around the room, before picking up the discarded brooms and continuing where the teens had left off, putting a proud smirk on their dads face. yep, the confusion was gone, these were definitely his boys.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this if you did. as always, please feel free to request something if you want to. have a good day/night.


End file.
